Masked Demons
by Minoru Black
Summary: Gintoki received a mask from an unknown sender. Who had done this? And why does he feels a bad vibe when he touched the mask. Is he the only one?
1. Chapter 1

Gintama belongs to Sorachi.

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a land where samurai rules, there was once a ruler who greed surpasses a normal man's greed. He wanted everything that the land could offer. He didn't care about the people he rules over and only concentrating on adding his wealth, even though many children lost their parents or died because of poor or starvation. Even his family hates him for what he had become. He would shed blood and start a war if push turns to shove. He named the land he ruled as Edo.

One day, an old priest from the east came to his castle. At first, the ruler didn't allow the priest to enter as he was dressed badly. But the priest didn't give up. So, he silently slips into the ruler castle. The ruler was first surprised but he quickly ordered the guard to execute him. AT the day of the priest execution, the ruler asked the priest if he have any last words. The priest nodded.

"Ruler of Edo! A terrible misfortune will fell upon you and the land of Edo, for the sin you have commit. Warriors from far away land will come to not only release this country from your evil clutches, but to avenge the death of love ones by sheading your blood on this forsaken land. Mark my words, whatever you do will only be futile!"

The priest suddenly began to cough blood and to the ruler and guards surprised, the priest died without being executed but blood loss. The selfish ruler began to feel terrified. He was afraid. He recalled what the priest had said and made up his mind. He decided to go to a forest called 'Akuma Forest' where they lived a powerful shaman. He told his guards to keep his location as a secret.

The ruler told the shaman everything he knows and was surprised when the shaman laughed. He said to the ruler,  
>"If anything you do is futile, it is because you only have human. But what if you have demon to assist you?" he leers at the ruler and slowly the ruler began to smile.<br>"What do you purpose we should do, shaman?" he asked, curios to what the shaman wanted to do.

The shaman asked the ruler to stay for a few days to create a perfect weapon for him. The ruler agrees and left, promising to come next week. The shaman creates five oni masks and laid it on the floor. He began to chants some words that if heard by a normal human, it will all be gibberish. Suddenly the masked glowed and the masks began to change their appearance, each with different colour and shapes. The shaman smiles and brought a satchels that had turn red. Inside the satchel was five child hearts that has been ripped out of their body. And standing in front of the shaman was five shadows of the most dangerous demon in Japan. The shadow suddenly disappeared, leaving each masks with different initial and when the satchel was opened, the children hearts were gone. The shaman smirked and began to laugh evilly, his laugh echoing in the forbidden forest and inflicting terror in every animal who heard the laugh.

The ruler returned to the shaman and was surprised to see five yokai masks on the floor. The shaman didn't give him any explanation, just instruction. The ruler paid with thousands of gold and left with the masks. The ruler called out five of his strongest warrior and performed a ritual where he has to sacrifice five innocent children was taken from their family and killed for this selfish ritual. The villagers were angered by the selfish ruler's doing, families crying out for their children and revenge was plotted towards the ruler. A revolution was starting to overthrown the evil ruler.

At the ruler's castle, five of his warrior formed a circle with the sacrifices being in the middle. Among of the five warriors chosen, only one was sicken by the sight. He almost tried to run away and join the revolution if not for the others. The ruler began to chant the same words that had been chanted by the shaman. The warriors began to scream, pain streaming inside their veins and blood from the sacrifices moved from their bodies into the warrior bodies before all of the warriors began to pass out, one by one.

By the time the ritual had finished, an army has already been formed, leaded by one of the noblest samurai who had once been a father to one of the children who died because of the selfish ruler. When the castle's gate were tore down, five warriors stand in front of the army, wearing different masks of demons and with that, blood began to shed.

The war was vicious, blood stained on the ground and the castle. An army of hundreds of men were killed by five warriors in one night. The warriors had fought like demons and killed everybody to quench their renewed thirst of blood. Dead bodies began to pile up as time pass and there were almost no survivor left, except for one. The noble samurai fled from the war but not with his help, but by one of demons.

When the army had been defeated, the warriors began to go wild. They began to attack the castle and killed all the guards and the ruler's family. The ruler was frightened. He tried to flee but when he got out of the castle ground, he was stabbed from the back by no one other than the noble samurai. The noble samurai quickly hide after killing the ruler and with his own eyes, he saw the warriors began to kill each other. One by one the warriors fight and only one left standing among the blood of his comrades.

The demon that was standing there with his sword glinting in the middle of the blood field was alone. This was the demon that had saved the noble samurai death. The samurai asked the demon.  
>"Why did you let me live?" The demon was silent for awhile before he picked one mask among the four. He kissed the mask, mask against mask, before collecting all the masks and giving it to the noble samurai.<p>

'Hide these masks from falling into the wrong hands. All of these masks must be kept a secret, including mine. Please hide these.'

The demon had surprisingly stabbed itself right at the heart but no howl of pain was heard. The demon had died.

The noble samurai heed the demon's words and hide the evil masks that had cause many deaths of the land. He began to build the land and restart a new era for the land named Edo. But, legends says that the masks he hid still exist even after thousands of years had passed, never aging and looks brand new. Whoever posses the masks will have the strength of five of the most powerful demons known to man. But they should remember…

"… that demons cannot be controlled easily, even with the help of the strongest omniyoji could help you. They will kill until the master that has trapped them died. "said the old man.

"…." Everyone who had gathered around the old storyteller was astonished but scared. The story wasn't any fairytale nor the truth. It was just a legend, maybe a made up one from a guy who wanted to pass the time. Anyway, the yorozuya had been listening to the story behind the crowds. They were also amazed by the story itself.

The walk on their way back home was silent. All the yorozuya were thinking about the story.  
>"Gin-chan, is the story real,aru?" Kagura asked. Gintoki was silent for a while before he shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. The way he told it, it must have been ages ago. Maybe even before the great Gin-san was born. But as they say, it was just a legend Kagura."

"But, Gin-san. He told it as if it had happened. What if it's true?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki.

"Oi,oi! Cut me some slacks. If Gin-san has to go through demons again, he's gonna blow. Let's just forget the story and move own. Masks? What masks? I haven't heard about a mask before. I only seen masks like Ka**** Kid wear. That's more like it." He ranted.

"Excuse me, Gin-san. But you just become pathetic again. Ah, we're home." They were about to go up the stairs when suddenly, Otose called them.  
>"Wait a sec, you freelancer. Where's the rent pay for this month?" she said.<p>

"What? Rent? We had to pay rent? Are you a yakuza or something?"

"Do you want me to kill you or something? Don't play dumb, you lazy head perm of a bastard." She said.

"Oi,oi! It's not my fault that I had a perm hair. I wanted to have a straight hair but life's doesn't let me."

"Whose talking about your perm, you idiot!" Otose sighed before she continued talking.

"Enough. Before I forget, there was a package sent by a mysterious man for you. I've putted it on your desk so it won't go missing. I'll be leaving now." She said before she left the yorozuya alone.

"Thank you, Otose-san. Well, let's go check the package." Said Shinpachi.

They went inside the apartment and saw the package was indeed on Gintoki's desk. Gintoki picked up the package to find the address only to see, only his name on the box.

"For me?" he said more to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" said Kagura anxiously.

Gintoki rip the paper covering the package and was surprised to see…

A demon mask…

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: There's always a surprise in every box, even if it's open!

'Nani? Is this a mask? Can't be. I must be dreaming right now. That couldn't be. I really must be dreaming.' Gintoki pinched himself.

'It hurts. It really does. Then, maybe I'm awake. Nahh~ I must be dreaming. This can't be a mask. It must be my figment of imagination. It must be.' He pinched himself again until his arm began to bleed.

'Why is my arm bleeding? Ah! It must be the tomato juice! Yes!" he licked some of the blood from his fingers.

'It tastes like rust… It's real blood. Then, maybe I should kill mys-'  
>"WHAT THE HELL!? STOP TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, OLD MAN! YOU'RE IN DENIAL! DENIAL! STOP THAT!" Shinpachi kicked him squarely at his head, causing Gintoki to fell forward and hit his face directly on the mask in the box. HARD. He stayed like that for a while and before anybody could see it, he kicked Shinpachi right at the guts!<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU USELESS MEGANE! I TOLD ALL OF YOU! NOT AT THE FACE! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW!" Gintoki nose was broken and there is blood dripping from his nose and forehead since the mask have small, sharp horns attached to it. There was many traces blood on the mask, especially on the mask eyes and horns. Both megan and silver perm was fighting loudly and Kagura was loudly cheering that they didn't realized that the mask's eyes just flashed red for a minute before returning to normal color. A sudden wind blew into the office suddenly causing a paper from the box to flutter out of the box. Kagura noted the fallen paper and went to pick it up.

"YOU ARE DISGRACE TO ALL MAIN CHARACTER ROLL! YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN TO BECOME MORE RESPONSIBLE, GIN-SAN!"

"I'M PERFECT AS MYSELF MORON! PEOPLE SAID THAT IF YOU ACCEPT AND LOVE YOURSELF, THEN YOU ARE MORE PERFECT THAT ANYBODY WHO WHERE'S GLASSES EVERYDAY!"

"WHO THE HELL TALK- AAARRRGGHHH!" "Shut up, Shinpachi. Gin-chan, there's a letter inside. Don't know who it's from, aru. But has your name on it, aru."

"My name, you say?" Gintoki reached the letter in Kagura's hand and read it while Kagura kept poking Shinpachi battered form.

The letter said;

'_Dear sir or madam, _

_We are from the MY KID'S FAVOURITE shop and we like to congratulate you on being one of the lucky draw winner. You are our third winner and have received a mask demon wall decoration for you emotional teenage son. Please remember. IT IS NOT CURSE. We hope you enjoy it and also your emotional son. Hope you become a better parent._

_Sincerely,_

_The manager of MY KID's FAVOURITE SHOP's MANAGER._

Everybody was quiet until Gintoki sighed with relief. He calmly close the paper and sat on the sofa.

"Darn~ I really thought it was a demon mask but it's just a wall decoration. It even has 'Nurarihyon' too!How lame." He said while picking his nose.

"But you're the one who almost peed in his pants when you saw the mask." Shinpachi said.

"Oi, Kagura! Take the mask and hang it in your cupboard. You're the emotional kid I know and it's a perfect way to decorate that small, horrible room you have." He said.

"No way, old man! You think I can sleep in that stuffy room if another thing is added. And I'm a lady! Not an emotional son or a kid. Put it somewhere else, aru." She said, sitting next to Gintoki on the sofa and picking her nose as well.

"Eh? Then where should I put it? I don't need it and I'm not a kid or emotional. My lazy red eyes says so." He said while rubbing his hand that had picked his nose on Kagura's head.

"Put it in your room or something, aru. It's like somebody is watching over you stupid butt. Like an angel, aru." She said while rubbing hers on Gintoki's kimono.

"What!? No way in hell. Not an angel looking over me but a demon. I prefer Ketsuno Ana the one looking over me, you idiot." He said.

'Both of you are downright disgusting. I should find another job than this.' Shinpachi thought.  
>"But isn't it weird, you guys? I don't think we ever went to that shop before. Have you ever heard of a shop like that?" he asked.<p>

"Nah~ Details, details. Just hang it outside the apartment and forget about it." Gintoki said lazily.

"Do you want our customer to run away? Do you want to be broke forever? Are you even aware what you just said?" Shinpachi said irritably and sighed with fatigue.

"I'll just hang it in your room Gin-san. If we hang it in the office, it will scare the customer away." He said while bringing the massk into Gintoki's room.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't hang it there! What if I can't sleep? Do you want your boss to fell asleep when doing his job? Do you?" Gintoki said hurriedly.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I'll keep it in one of the other cupboard." Shinpachi suddenly realized that amidst of the fight, a growling Sadaharu was never heard. Sadaharu was completely growling and glaring at him. He didn't know what he had done today so for now, he ignore Sadaharu and kept the mask, with the mask's box, into another cupboard where Gin-san keeps his clothes. Suddenly, Sadaharu stopped growling and went back to his normal self. Shinpachi looked at Gintoki and Kagura if they realize Sadaharu's odd behavior. They didn't. They were busy picking their nose and rubbed it on each other.

He sighed and closed the cupboard, not noticing the mask began to glow again for a brief minute and stopped.

* * *

><p><span>On other places…<span>

LOCATION : SHINSENGUMI BARRACKS.

"Hijikata-san. There's a package for you and a package for me. I hope inside yours is a boom~" said Okita Sougo.

"Die, Sougo. I hope yours the on which contains the boom." Said Hijikata while he open his package.

"Hm, a mask?" he took out the mask and saw an initial on the mask. 'What does it means?'

"Yuki-Onna. It seems you got a snow woman mask. I'm happy for you Hijikata-san." He said while he covered his mouth.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! What did YOU get!?" he said with his nose flaring. The mask he holds has a good quality and if he were to drop it, it won't crack like ordinary masks do.

"Mine?" Okita said. He open his package and saw another different demon masks with an initial 'Kitsune'.

"Heh! Fits you perfectly, you dirty, slippery fox." Hijikata said while he lights a cigarette. Suddenly, a sword almost went past through his head if he hadn't dodged it. But his cheek got scratched and blood was dripping slowly from it. Unknown to Hijikata, some of the blood dropped on his mask initial, causing a soft glow that went unknown to both officers.

"Ah. I miss." Okita said while he held his sword with the mask on his face. His face was suddenly pushed up causing him to lose hold of his sword and unknown to Hijikata, bit his tongue.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, FUCKASS? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SMOKE? STOP TRYING TO KILL ME, BASTARD!" Hijikata said. He briefly saw Sougo's mask glowed for a while must dismiss it as a trick of light.

"Ouch… I think I bit my tongue. Hijikata, you bastard. Die." Another fight has started with both officers not realizing what danger that they have gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p><span>LOCATION : UNKNOWN<span>

"Oi, Kamui. You got a package from a crazy shop here saying you're their third lucky winner. Want it?" said Abuto.

In a dust clearance where a heap of dead bodies lay, a young man sat on the bodies as if the bodies were merely a chair for him to sit on. He was licking blood of his hands and they weren't any wounds on him but a small cut on his thumb.

"Oi, that's disgusting. Look inside the box. It's a demon mask for a wall decoration. It's kind of cool though. Has an initial on it to. 'Oni'. Fitting for you, doesn't it?" Kamui smirked at the latter and took the mask from the box. He saw the red bold initial 'oni' on the mask and rubbed it with his thumb. He wore the mask and

"How do I look? Beautiful, isn't?" he said with a happy voice.

"Terrifying. Just the perfect look for you." Abuto smirked.

LOCATION : UNKNOWN BUT ON A GIGANTIC BOAT.

"Takasugi-sama, there's a package for you from a store with a weird name. I think is a perfect for you to decorate your room." Said Takechi.

"…Are you implying that I don't have any taste in decoration? Do you want to die?" Takasugi asked calmly.

"Of course not, Takasugi-sama! It's a demon mask that has a 'tengu' initial on it. They say that tengu is one of the most vengeful demons known throughout Japan." Takechi said.

"… A vengeful spirit you say…" Takasugi looked at the demon mask and saw the beautiful design of the tengu demon mask. He put it on and for a while, silence filled the room.

"Takasugi-sama?..." he asked. Takasugi's head rise and another eerie voice was heard, unlike Takasugi's own voice.

"I want to go to Edo. I want only two or three soldiers following me. No questions." He suddenly stand and went out of the room with the mask still on his face.

"Takasugi-sama?..." Takechi was left alone inside the room.

'What happened?'

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

To everybody. I'm not in hiatus. Just being busy. All of my story is still on.

* * *

><p><span>Demon Mask<span>

Chapter 3: Changing for the worst…

Location: Yorozuya Apartment.

It was a very cold night if you were a madao. No house to live in and no family to share warmth in this cold lonely night. So our average yet not so average Madao was about to ask his good friend if he could stay (keyword: leeched off) in his friend's house. Nothing could have kept him away from obtaining a warm house. Heck, he even used his last penny to buy beers and sweet talk to his friend on letting him stay there willingly. He was humming to a tune and was already on his way to the stairs when he saw his good friend, Gintoki on the veranda smoking a long pipe.

He was about to call out his friend but he suddenly realized something different about his friend. He saw his friend wearing a demon mask with the initial of 'Nurarihyon' on the mask's forehead. And again, the mention of his friend's smoking was another foreign thing his friend rarely does. He stopped mid-way on his advance and was hesitant to either talk to his friend or leave. Before he could make the decision, he felt goosebumps on his back and shivered. He turned around saw… a woman? Black hair flowing with the wind and the white kimono she was wearing was so pure white it was like snow. He didn't saw her face but when the beautiful lady raised her head, he saw…

Madao suddenly passed out, fall down the stairs and landed on heaps. One look the beautiful lady turned not to be what she's seen. She wasn't even a woman, or has a long beautiful black hair. The one standing where the woman was, was a man with short black hair and icy blue eyes. The man was wearing a beautiful white kimono that trailed behind him like a wedding gown. And if you closely, you could see that he was not an ordinary man. No, he was the Vice Commander of Shinsengumi and he was also wearing a mask. A 'Yuki-onna' mask.

Cold wind kept blowing around him and when he saw the madao looking suspiciously at the other demon, he got mad. She got mad. She slowly used her powers to put the man into slumber. When she was satisfied about that she was startled by the sound of laughter from the other demon. When she turned around, she saw him right behind her. Him. She wasn't in a woman body like she was used to. She should imply herself as a boy now. But who cares? She was a female demon soul inside a man's body. Deal with it. The other demon was smiling warmly to her. The white haired man was standing there wearing his host normal attire. Black collar t-shirt and pants with a white kimono that has wave/cloud pattern. The demon walked closely to him and gave him a polite bow. She however, didn't have the time to bow back when she was swept off her feet and carried her like a bride. If she was anything like her host,the Vice Commander, she would have blush and tried to kill him. But she was already used to the demon's antics. He would always do this to other female, whether human or demon, and made them fall in love with him. He would suck the essence each and every female, but not too much that could kill them. She was an exception though.

She had challenged him to a duel and she had to proof herself that she was a worthy opponent. It was as expected as she lost the fight but she was able to injure him almost as much as he did to her. He respects her just like others who had been defeated by her had done. But that didn't stop his flirty tendencies acting on her. Anyway, he carried her while slowly walking towards his host apartment. On the way, he stepped on the madao and brought the beers that the madao bought with them. She didn't know what to do but just relaxed in his arms and let herself be carried.

They entered the apartment and she was placed softly on one of the sofa. He sat himself next to her and opened one of the can of beers before offering one to her. She took one and drinks it like a woman would. Slowly and not letting any drop dribble on her kimono. She leaned her head on his chest while the other just wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"I usually wouldn't ask anything that you do, but why did you do that to that poor old homeless man?" he asked while he sip some beer and kiss her at her forehead. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss for a while before she answer.

"He was looking at you funnily. I don't like it." Her answer made him laugh and he kissed her cold hand lightly.

"Not that you look very beautiful in white but your host is a man. Did anybody suspect you? Your host?" he smiled.

She blush a little but she shrugged. "No one was paying attention, but my host was a little startled to find his body temperature getting cold. But he dismissed it easily when his little friend suddenly tried to kill him again." She giggled at what had happened this morning.

The man didn't laugh, he just smiled but he suddenly cradled her face into his hands. Her soft cold skin on his warm, large hands made her smile. She held his hands and looked at his face questionably.

"He has the right idea though. Your skin is so cool, it's feels like I'm touching ice rather than a beautiful face. I almost want to warm you up." He kissed her hands, ignoring her cold skin.

"It can't be help. I'm a Yuki-onna after all." If her face wasn't so pale, she would have blush. But she smiled at him anyway. They both snuggled next to each other like they usually though when they weren't in the mask for millions of years. The silence was broken by the man when he asked her questions.

"Any news on the others? From the stars I see above, destruction and evil power would come in the near future in this new land of Edo. From what I anticipate, next week would be hectic in Edo.

"Kyubi is quietly hiding inside the boy. This boy is quite… observant on everything. He had only but a little time to even talk to me. Not that he wanted to." She sighed when he began to pepper sweet kisses on her neck and she just exposed her throat for the man to continue his sweet kisses.

"I would have said the same about my host but unlike yours and him, mine tend to let it be. It seems he knows that whatever I am, I mean no harm to his body or friends… Well not now." He let a kiss to his cheek and gave one back.

"Mmm, and what I heard from my 'minions', Mr. Oni is coming here as well. He is now wreaking havoc at the west side of Japan and from the looks of it; he had a VERY perfect host. A Yato. I heard that they are one of the strongest races of Amanto. Mr. Tengu is unknown but from the power shifting in the air, he is coming here."

"A Yato? My host has a Yato girl as one of his children. A funny trio if I do say so myself." They almost kissed if it wasn't for a strong power wave going throughout Edo making them stop mid kiss. Both faces have similar scowls that made anybody want to laugh yet shivered in fear.

"He's here. Wonder what he's planning next?" he said while he pulled her towards his chest and lay down on the sofa.

"I do not know. Probably something exciting. Knowing his power in both human and demon world, I would not be surprised if he planned on taking the Amanto as well." 'Nurarihyon snorted at the admission.

"It's most likely be. Being the most vengeful demon in Japan could make him more stubborn as well." Yuki-onna giggled.

"But won't it be fun? Even though we both could be called the most dangerous but powerful demon, we do like chaos like other demons. I just hate the thought of children's death. The idiot emperor was too stupid for my liking."

"You do have a soft spot for children, don't you? And I do agree. Destruction just gave out fears that are so delicious for me to devour. Wouldn't you?" he asked.

"You know me before we were placed inside the mask. You know me well." 'He' kissed him before he could retort, knowing the man would also play with her before giving her what she want. A chaste kiss. She smiled at her lazy and unsurprised red eyes. He pulled her closer and gave her a more satisfying kiss with tongue involved. They parted with a smile on their face.

"Gotta go?" he whispered to her.

"I have to. My host is a cop, you know. See you later, Nurarihyon." 'She blew a kiss to her lover and before she disappear she heard him said; "See you next time, my Yuki-onna."

* * *

><p>Gintoki woke up with startled noise. He looked around before his eyes lands on the demon mask that was placed on top of his futon. He has been having vivid dreams that could make him feel tired and drained all day. Because of what you say? Easy. Thinking. He doesn't have high achievement when it comes to thinking. He usually uses his instinct to decide his future. Anyway, he dreamed the same dream again. He dreamed of someone he knows he shouldn't be dreaming. But he couldn't deny it. The man in his dreams were wearing a beautiful white kimono and if he knew himself well, he was standing in a sakura field. Millions of sakura trees' petals flew around them. If he didn't know the man well, he could have mistaken him for a woman. Though the imaged of his dream did change from the man he knew to a beautiful long haired woman that he never has met before.<p>

But appearances aside, the man he knew was completely and undeniably was the Vice Commander of Shinsengumi. He sighed. He never saw the mayora that way before but now… He wasn't sure whether what to believe himself. His world is already filled with craziness from left to right, so why not add some more? Before he could his mind into his thoughts, he was startled by the sound of the slide door opening. He looked up only to see his employee/apprentice opening the door and he saw surprised in the megane eyes.

"Gin-san? You're up early again. This is fifth time in a row. Usually you would be sleeping your lazy ass off until I come to wake both you and Kagura up." Shinpachi said with a little worry in his eyes.

"What?~ Gin-san can be an early bird if he want to. Why can't Gin-san be? Because of his eyes? Is his eyes really that lazy? Gin-san is touched." He tried to act as he normally does. His plan succeed when he saw the megane smiled a little before he sighed.

"Why should you be touched? Saying that you're a lazy ass means you should be offended. Anyway, Gin-san, we got a job today from the shogun himself. He sent a letter to us just this morning."

"aah~ Why do everybody like to tortures Gin-san so much? Is it because I'm the main character? Or because of my laziness? It can't be help you know. I was born this way, baby~" he said rather annoyingly.

"You're annoying. And disgusting for an old man. Come on, Kagura is already up Gin-san. She's quite excited on doing this job. She's eating breakfast right now and I should remind you that if you don't hurry up, she'll finish it all." Shinpachi leaves the room and feel more than heard when Gintoki ran out of the room to get himself some breakfast. But he eyes quietly turned worried. He saw the mask on Gintoki's futon. He thought he already kept it deep inside the closet. Did Gin-san take it out? But he was sleeping and he looked surprised as well when he saw the mask… I wonder…

"Oi, Pattsuan. What's our job this time? Does it give us a lot of money?" Gintoki asked with his mouth full of food. Shinpachi was already used to both of the slobbering idiots messy habits replied calmly.

"We're guarding the shogun little sister, the PRINCESS and I couldn't help but stressed this word hard enough. The pay is quite high and I have no complains about it. But we do have to leave immediately. So, please, HURRY UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya trio was walking leisurely towards the Shogun building with Kagura happily chatting about the things she would do with her friend, Soyo Tokugawa, the shogun's little sister and Shinpachi was mindlessly agreeing with her and Gintoki… Gin-san was walking in the middle, humming his answers when a question was thrown towards him. He tried to get his mind straight but lately he felt as if he wasn't in his body anymore. No. More like something is trying to take control of his body.<p>

He recalled when the symptoms began to show. It started two weeks ago. The day after he received the mask he began to experience amnesia like symptoms. He would wake up on the couches or somewhere else when he knows he had been sleeping on the futon on the nights he went to sleep. He thought he was beginning to experience sleep-walking but then the dreams began to appear. Usually the dreams about a man and a woman (based on what he saw in his dreams) but dreams began to turn more… real when he saw the woman was actually the Vice Commander. And usually it only happens once every three days. Wow, three, his lucky number. Whatever. He really wants some strawberry milk right now. He was disappointed that he couldn't take one before they have run out of the house. He sighed again.

He snaps out of his thoughts when they arrived at their destination. The Shogun's palace was terrific as they would always say. When they reached the gates, Shinpachi showed the guards the letter they received and were let in without further arguments. Standing behind the gate was Soyo Hime and both princess and Yato squealed and hugged each other as if they were long lost sister. Gintoki had to tap his ears to know if he had gone deaf from all the screams. Shinpachi was smiling pleasantly at them but looked at him questionably for his action.

"I don't want to go deaf before I became an old man." He said as if it would explain everything.

"You're a jerk and you're already an old man, Gin-san." Said Shinpachi lamely.

"Uh, isn't that Danna? Oi, Danna!" shouted an uninterested voice and Gintoki suddenly feels shiver and goosebumps throughout his body. He turned and was surprised to see the Vice Commander and the First Captain walking towards them. The first thing he noticed was both officers have changed. He don't know how or why but his instinct told him that they both have experienced the same way he did.

Sougo who had his usual poker face had bags under his eyes, even though the rumors about him always sleeping on his job were 100 percent true. It seems he hasn't been sleeping for days though. Gintoki let his eyes on the Vice Commander. Unlike the brunette, Hijikata Toushirou looked fine except for him pale skin which was unhealthy pale. But what made him startled was the thought that the mayora almost looked similar like in his dreams. Pale and cold….

He only hope it was a dream but judging from the amount number of attire that Hijikata was wearing and the foggy breath that SHOULDN'T be like that on the middle of summer, he was cold. Like frozen to the bones. Like in his dreams. He tried to shrug his thinking away and like always, gave the Shinsengumi dogs his normal attitude. By calling the Shinsengumi's dogs.

"Yo, what are you Shinsengumi's dogs doing here?" he asked with his usual toneless tone.

"Gin-san!" said Shinpachi disappointed.

"Aaa~ Haven't you seen the news, Danna? They said some rebel Joui wants to take over the Edo and they started planning by wreaking havoc at the west side of Japan. They said the rebels are planning on taking the shogun out and rule over Edo." Said Sougo.

"A-a-a-Who a-a-are you cal-l-ling d-d-d-dogs, y-y-you lazy perm bastard hea-a-a-ad?" they heard Hijikata growled at him and he was surprised to see the Vice Commander shivering like a leaf.

"Aaa. Hijikata-san? Are you okay?" asked Shinpachi politely.

"W-w-w-what do you think? I-i-i-it's freezing c-c-c-cold out h-h-h-here!" he said while he pulled his coat closer as if he was trying to warm himself. Which he is.

"Oi, Mayora. Your body malfunctioning or something? It's the middle of summer and you're shivering like it was December. You didn't eat your dog food yet?"

Gintoki knew that their eyes had met briefly but was surprised to see the Vice Commander suddenly seemed to blush after he had just realized something. 'But what?'

"N-none of your business, y-y-you son of a bitch."

"I know you are but what am i?" he knew that was lame but he couldn't make himself to banter him, not with the way Hijikata's pathetic condition is.

"If you both are here, then where is the gor- I mean Kondo-san?" Shinpachi almost said 'gorilla' but his slip of the tongue had gone unnoticed or ignored.

"He's talking with the Shogun right now. We had assigned most of the SHinsengumi's squads around every perimeter and both of us was assigned to protect the princess, since Hijikata here looks so terrible he almost looks like death himself. By the way, die Hijikata-san." Sougo said.

"I prefer you die first. It would be heaven for me." Said Hijikata surprisingly clear.

"So you both looked too sick to protect the Shogun, so Kondo-san decided you both should protect the princess." Shinpachi deadpanned.

Both officers just ignored the megane, leaving the facts that been said by Shinpachi was true. Gintoki just sighed. He looked up and saw how sunny the sky was but saw some dark clouds on the middle of the summer sky. Something bad is coming. He's guts said so.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cats and Dogs just don't mix well, but that doesn't mean dogs and dogs as well as cats and cats do.**

Hello and good morning. My name is Shimura Shinpachi and let me tell you about the hell that I'm facing on my own right now.

Right now, I'm sitting inside a room prepared for us by the Shogun and sadly, both I and Gin-san from now on have to live with the Demon Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro and the Captain of First Division of Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, until the coast is clear. And frankly, I know all of you can predict the atmosphere inside the room. Dark auras flowing in large clouds from the two leaders, and I, who have to sit with all of this lot, have to endure the demon auras that is trying to suffocate me till the end. Besides us where only a slide door and curtains covering our room connection, I can hear Kagura and the princess having a more comfortable and fun time than us men. Though it's still weird when you're in my condition because you began to observe things when you're bored. And you know why I'm telling you this is weird? Because there is another participant in this room that is doing nothing like he usually do. 1. He is not trying to kill the Vice Commander like he usually does. And 2. He isn't even trying to being a sadist and fight with Kagura.

In fact….

Looking at the captain now, I can see him slipping into a daze and sometimes he would pass out for a while but then he would wake up in a small frenzy and tries to stay awake again and repeat the same process. On one occasion, I could have swear that his eyes shined gold and slit like a fox's eyes but when I blink again, his eyes were back to normal. Big red eyes that portraits innocence but it actually covers the true evil-self of the host. A sadist.

Actually when I look at the three demons, i can see something different about them. All of them looked… sick. Gin-san looked the least sick. His pale skin and small eye bags under his eyes were nowhere near or worse than the pale white complexion of Hijikata-san's skin and the amount of dark bags under Okita-san's eyes. Either ways, all three of them are sick. I sighed as I sat on my lonely corner, deep in my worrisome thoughts. If these conditions continue on the three of the strongest swordsmen I have ever known, then it's up to me and Kagura to protect the princess since the trio can't even have the looks that could strike fear in the hearts of the enemies.

I cover my face with my hands, avoiding my precious glasses of course, and try to remain calm. Looking outside the window, I saw the moon high up above the sky. At least, a beautiful view of Edo can be seen from here and- hey! What's that?

The moon that was beautiful white is now slowly turning pink red and something black is flying towards the castle. I first thought it was a bird but then one bird become two and two become four and before I know it, there's a large flock flying towards the castle and when I look again, I realize… it wasn't birds but …. Human with wings? I didn't care about that. What I do care about is the weapons they are holding. From afar I can already make out the weapons that shine brightly under the now red moon light.

Of course I do the most logical way in handling this situation. I scream.

This alerts the other and I guess Kagura and the princess as well. Everyone began to hog around the window to look at the flying humanoid birds and pushed me away from the window. Frankly, I didn't care. I ran out of the room and tried to find Kondou-san. When I found him, he was already looking at the flying humanoid with a grim expression and next to him was the Shogun and Matsudaira Katakuriko, the director of the police department.

I yelled to him. "Kondou-san!"

"I know, Shinpachi-kun. From our spies, we gathered that the group that held the destruction at the west side of Edo was the notorious rebel group, The Harusame. And we only have known this today." Kondou-san clenched his fist while Matsudaira-san just blow some smoke off before he continue smoking. "All of this time, I thought it was Katsura's Joui group but recently the number of death from the police department began to increase drastically so it can't be Katsura's. There were some rumors that monsters were trying to take over Edo, but at first we didn't believe it. Not until we send in our force that was led by me. Don't tell Sougo or Toshi about this. At that time, they were already sick and I couldn't let them go out to war with that kind of conditions." Kondou looked at me in the eyes.

"I saw it Shinpachi-kun. Humans that was coated with black slimes with black wings at their back. Some of them weren't even aware and just looked plain dead. One of my men even managed to chopped one's head off and you know what happened?" I shook my head.

"The slimes get them. And they turned into one of them. Wings that weren't there erupted from their back and they began to go on a killing spree. It was hard enough to hold them off but apparently they remain undeterred by this. They're heading here and fast."

"Oi, Kondou. You forgot, didn't you? The one who had broken that damned barrier that been holding that monsters were one of the strongest Amanto weapon in history yet. The newest model. Its blast could have destroyed an entire army in just one night. But it was defeated. Not by an army of samurai, but one man. That man only used a sword and with one slash, down goes the strongest weapon. That man was Takasugi Shinsuke." Said Matsudaira.

Kondou-san gritted his teeth. "I know that. From my own eyes, that greatest tank ever produced was turned to a scrap metal. It seems the Harusame had gain a new power. All of the monsters only bow down to him and only him that can control that darn monsters. What's weird thought that Takasugi was wearing a mask? A monster mask that looked like a Tengu's mask." Kondou-san rubbed his chin while I turned pale. A monster mask? Just like Gin-san?

"A tengu… A vengeful demon that does not rest until it's revenge is served. An appropriate demon mask for him." Said the Shogun.

"There's no other way to stop this. Kondou-san gathers all the troops and barricades all entrance. Make sure the Shogun and his family is safe from any harm." Matsudaira-san quickly ran out of the room with some of the palace's guards following him.

"Yes, sir. Please follow me sir. We will lead you to the princess and bring both of you out of the castle if necessary." Kondou-san said while bowing down. The Shogun didn't look happy about leaving everybody in danger but he nodded. The shogun still has to protect his little sister and if the shogun fall in the hands of the enemies, then the country will follow in his stead.

We quickly run towards the princess's room and when we located the room something bad was happening. When we entered the room, one of the humano- I mean demon was trying to attack the princess but Kagura was fending him off just fine. However, the same thing can't be said for the others. There were five more of the demons and all the three strongest samurai are barely able to defeat the demons. Hijikata was fighting okay but he can't stop shivering and between him and the other two, he's getting off well while fighting two of demons. The other two sadists weren't holding off well. They kept slouching off whenever an attack was aimed at them. It put little ease to see Gin-san handling two demons rather than one like Okita-san but still.

Kondou-san quickly tried to help but another stray demon was trying to attack the shogun. I tried helping Okita-san, even if he did give me a glare.

I tried to fight them off but it was a losing battle and we became outnumbered. Suddenly a body was slammed from behind me causing both me and the person to fall. Which also was considered lucky since a sword almost went through our head if it wasn't for the fall. I looked behind to see Gin-san, holding his bokuto tightly while a light slash wound can be seen on his right arm but he seemed not to be interested with that. I looked at his side to see another flock coming in from the window, which caused me to feel panicked. Kondou-san was fending one off from the shogun while trying to pull both Shogun and the princess out of the room with the help of Kagura.

I was suddenly pulled up and pushed towards them. Gin-san screamed at me. "Go with them! Protect them with all you got. Besides, if we failed, we won't get paid for another month and you'll be nagging to us because of no money." He still could say that with a smirk.

"But Gin-san!" Gin-san cut my words off.

"No buts! Get Kagura out of here with the Shogun and the princess. We'll handle it from here." He was able to wink before resuming his battle with the demons. We quickly ran out of the room with me, Kagura at the front and Kondou-san at behind. We ran until we reached the ground floor and from that on more demons tried to attack us, but we were able to fend off most of them.

"Right there, Shinpachi-kun. Towards the dungeon! There's an escape door there that leads to an escape rocket that could take us to a safe place!" Remembering how many time we entered the palace dungeon I quickly went towards there while trying to stop the parade of attacks on us. It wasn't a pretty sight on the hallways where mountains of bodies lay in heaps which make me feel so concerned towards Gin-san, Hijikata-san and Okita-san. We quickly arrived and thank god! The dungeon was out of danger but before we can take a breather, something happen.

Behind the dungeon was a brick wall, and before our very own eyes, the strong brick walls were crushed, break and punched into dusts. An explosion happened in front of us and caused the great big wall to fall into debris and standing on the debris was a masked man, concealed with an oni mask. Winds blew from his back and orange hair that was tied into a big braid can be seen. He looks familiar.

"Tch! Dammit! It's him." Kondou-san cursed behind us.

"Kondou-san?" I looked behind. Kagura stood behind me with recognition in her eyes. Souyo was at her side, trying to snap her out of her reverie.

"You heard about the destruction by another member of Harusame that just entered the group. I heard from someone that he was causing the same amount of destruction at the East. But the Shinsengumi wasn't keen in handling that. There weren't any monsters at that side but the destruction was similar." Kondou glared at the masked man.

"The son of Umibouzu, Kamui." Kondou-san said.

I quickly look up with recognition towards the man. It was Kagura's brother, Kamui.

"Kamui.." Kagura whispered.

"Kamui… KAMUI!" Kagura screamed and ran towards him with fury in her eyes. She aimed her fist toward him when she was near him.

"Kagura! Stop!" I tried to reach her but someone else did. Before we could even blink, Kamui already held her fist and with fixed precision, he had thrown her towards the dungeon, causing half of its structure to fall down. I looked up with fright in my eyes. The Shogun and Souyo was trembling with fear with Kondou-san standing in front of them as their barrier.

When the dust cleared out, I saw Kagura… Her condition was at the worst but at least she still awake.

"Kagura!" Again she was attacked. Kamui suddenly began to attack her again and she was barely able to hold off and with one more attack, Kagura finally passed out. Kamui now was holding her face. He had not been talking to her at all, unusual for him. Not even a drop of insult was heard from him and he was about to deliver a fist towards her head.

"Not on my watch!" with a battle cry, I aimed my bokuto towards his head and it hit head on. For a while, nobody move and everyone was watching Kamui's move. A hand suddenly moves in lightning speed and grabbed my neck. I tried to scream but the hand began to contract my neck, causing my breath to come in hitches and I wasn't able to breathe. I feel as if everything was about to turned black and I think I could hear someone trying to call my name but before I could black out a force slammed onto Kamui, making him let go both me and Kagura which made me able to breathe again. I looked up to see..

"Gedoumaru?"

"Hello, Shinpachi-san. How have you've been? Not good considered what just happened." Ketsuno Ana was standing in front of Kondou-san with a very serious expression on her face. She was wearing an omniyouji uniform with the Ketsuno's clan emblem engraved on it in gold color. Gedoumaru was in front of me and Kagura where Kamui was thrown off.

"Shinpachi-kun, I don't know whether it's true or not but what you're fighting now it's not just a yato but the strongest demon in demon world." Kamui rised from the debris without any wound as if he hasn't been hit by a giant, fortified club.

"An Oni." The word 'Oni' on the mask forehead made me realized something. Didn't Gin-san receive the same kind of mask? If so… I gulped.

"This yato has been possed by an evil and strong entity, and it seems its working with the other one." Said Ketsuno Ana.

"The tengu mask… You mean!?" said the shogun towards Ketsuno Ana. She nodded.

"There's another three but they have weak presences which I cannot detect in this mass of people. Anyway, let's get out of here and let Gedoumaru handle this; at least she could him off for us!" Ketsuno Ana quickly cradle Kagura's form and run towards the dungeon where she leads everybody towards a mysterious steel door and as she opened it, we saw a rocket ship that has already been activated just as we opened the door. Outside, we can hear the intense battle between Gedoumaru and Kamui which was causing a lot of sounds that is similar of the sounds of demolition. Kondou-san quickly take over the controls and brought the ship to lift off. The last thing we saw before we leave the castle was Kamui, wearing the Oni mask and holding Gedoumaru by the scruff of her kimono. Her giant bat broken into two besides them.

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
